Underworld: Awakening
Underworld: Awakening (previously titled as Underworld: New Dawn) is an American film to be released January 20, 2012. It is the fourth installment in the Gothic ''Underworld'' film series, which is the second sequel to Underworld. Plot :"Kate Beckinsale, star of the first two films, returns in her lead role as the vampire warrior Selene, who escapes imprisonment after 12 years to find that humans have discovered the existence of both Vampire and Lycan clans and are conducting an all-out war to eradicate both immortal species." Cast * Kate Beckinsale as Selene * Michael Ealy as Detective Sebastian * India Eisley as Eve * Theo James as David * Stephen Rea as Dr. Lane * Sandrine Holt as Lida * TBA as Michael Corvin * Tyler McClendon as Young Scientist (uncredited) * Charles Dance as Thomas * Richard Cetrone as Lycan #1 * Kris Holden-Ried as Quint * Ron Wear as Jack Fletcher * William Francis as Police Officer * Daniel Boileau as Lab Worker #3 * Panou as Old City Cop #1 * Adam Greydon Reid as Alan * Julia Rhodes as Antigen Tech * Jeff Sanca as Truck Driver * Christian Tessier as Guard Crew * Directed by: ::Måns Mårlind ::Björn Stein * Produced by: ::Len Wiseman ::David Kern ::Skip Williamson ::Gary Lucchesi * Written by: ::John Hlavin * Screenplay by: ::J. Michael Straczynski * Based on characters by: ::Kevin Grevioux ::Danny McBride ::Len Wiseman * Music by: ::Paul Haslinger * Cinematography by: ::Scott Kevan Production Production of the film began in March 2011 in Vancouver, B.C. with Tom Rosenberg, Gary Lucchesi, and Len Wiseman producing. This will be one of the first films released that was shot in 3D exclusively with Red Digital Cinema Camera Company's new "Epic" line of cameras. DVD Release Soundtrack Set for release by Lakeshore Records on January 17, 2012, most of the songs on the soundtrack are rare remixes by Danny Lohner. Among others featured in the soundtrack are the bands Evanescence, Linkin Park, The Cure, and Lacuna Coil. # "Made of Stone" (Renholdër Remix) - Evanescence # "Heavy Prey" - Lacey Sturm of Flyleaf feat. Geno Lenardo # "Blackout" (Renholdër Remix) - Linkin Park # "Apart" (Renholdër Remix) - The Cure # "Killer & a Queen" - Stella Katsoudas of Sister Soleil feat. Geno Lenardo # "Watch Yourself" (Renholdër Remix) - Ministry # "Trip the Darkness" (Ben Weinman Remix) - Lacuna Coil # "Young Blood" (Renholdër Remix) - The Naked and Famous # "It Rapes All In Its Path" - Black Light Burns # "The Posthumous Letter" - William Control # "How’m I Supposed to Die" - Civil Twilight # "Consolation Prize" - & SONS # "Liar" (Revenant mix by 8MM) – 8MM # "You Won't See The Light" - Ryan T.Hope of The Lifeline feat. Geno Lenardo # "Bottles of Pain" - Combichrist # "Intruder" – Collide # "Exit Wounds" (feat. Silent Fury) (Justin Lassen Remix) - Justin Lassen Adaptations External links *Official site *IMDB page *Soundtrack on Amazon.com References Gallery Underworld-Awakening-E-Cine-1.jpg Underworld-awakening-selena.jpg Underworld+Awakening 01.jpg Underworld-Awakening-michael-corvin-25189738-1920-792.jpg help! selene.jpg Awakening SS 01.jpg Awakening SS 02.jpg Awakening SS 03.jpg Awakening SS 04.jpg Awakening SS 05.jpg Awakening SS 06.jpg Awakening SS 07.jpg Awakening SS 08.jpg Awakening SS 09.jpg Awakening SS 10.jpg Awakening SS 11.jpg Awakening SS 12.jpg Awakening SS 13.jpg Awakening SS 14.jpg Awakening SS 15.jpg Awakening SS 16.jpg Awakening SS 17.jpg Awakening SS 18.jpg Awakening SS 19.jpg Category:Films Category:Underworld: Awakening